papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Magikoopa
|location = Shooting Star Summit/Bowser's Castle/Rogueport Sewers/Glitz Pit/The Bitlands/Castle Bleck |hp = 11/7/6 |ap = 6/4/3 |df = 0/0/0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |tattle = This Magikoopa serves on Bowser's wizarding task force... Max HP is 6 and Attack is 3. Magikoopas ride on brooms and fling dangerous spells... They study for years to learn magic. Sadly, they take no classes on defense... |card = 036 |species = undefined }}'Magikoopas '''are a type of Koopa Troopa with magical abilities. They are most naturally seen wearing a blue cloak, glasses, and a hat (which is also blue). However, Kammy the Magikoopa wears purple and looks like a witch. Magikoopas are some of Bowser's highest-ranking Koopas Troopas. This is shown in the intro sequence of ''Super Paper Mario - Bowser has Magikoopas at the front of the crowd, while Goombas and Koopa Troopas are further back. There are several different colorations of Magikoopa, each having their own special abilities. Mario fights one after gaining the action command ability in Paper Mario. If alone, they make copies of themselves, much like Wizzerds. History Paper Mario Kammy Koopa is Bowser's right-hand minion in Paper Mario, and Magikoopas appear as rare enemies. One first appears in Shooting Star Summit, and they are later encountered in Bowser's Castle. They maintain their teleportation abilities in this game, appearing and disappearing randomly and making it easy for them to get the first shot on Mario. Some Magikoopas also ride broomsticks and have to be knocked off before Mario can hit them with his Hammer. Many sub-species are also introduced in this game, but regular Magikoopas are the strongest, having all the powers of the sub-species, although the one fought on Shooting Star Summit doesn't appear to be a major threat. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Magikoopas are once again enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, however, this time they can be encountered much earlier. A trio of different colored Magikoopas can first be found in Glitzville, and standard blue Magikoopas appear later in Rogueport Sewers alongside Hammer Bros and Koopatrols after being scattered from a Superbombomb blast at the end of Chapter 5, replacing most of the enemies previously seen in Rogueport Sewers. They have the same battle plan as in the first Paper Mario, and also retained the ability to make "copies" of themselves. Once again Kammy Koopa is shown being Bowser's right-hand minion. She is shown to have higher authority then the rest of them throughout the game often giving orders and participating beside Bowser in a fight. Super Paper Mario Magikoopas return in Super Paper Mario, starring in The Bitlands and Castle Bleck. They are also present in Bowser's Castle and the wedding chapel at the beginning of the game. Additionally, while still at Bowser's Castle, there is one generic Magikoopa standing by his side when he is giving his minions a motivational speech before they head off to kidnap the princess; this may possibly be Kamek. Also, in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, Dark Magikoopas, a subspecies of Magikoopas, are introduced. They shoot spells to harm the player and can be defeated by the usual stomp. However, even if the player stomps a Magikoopa, its magic attack generally is still launched. Magikoopas are seen either standing on the ground or riding brooms overhead. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Despite appearing in the last three installments, generic Magikoopas do not appear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. However, Kamek makes his first official Paper Mario series appearance in this game. Paper Mario: Color Splash Generic magikoopas do not appear, but once again kamek does. Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Rogueport Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Magical Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Enemies